


Pana ręka na mym kolanie jest... urocza

by Filigranka



Series: I jakiż to eliksir (zdoła przywrócić mi) [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, M/M, Polski | Polish, a to implikowane oznacza Sephirotha i Rufusa, drobiazg komiczny na etażerkę, kamp kamp kamp, nawet balet tu wrzuciłam, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, tak to jest jak się rozmawia ze znajomymi na tematy naukowe, wszelakie relacje jedynie implikowane, zamiast eseju
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fili ma problem z tytułami. Ergo, tytuł roboczy: bo ten fanart, który wyśniłam, potrzebuje jakiejś fabuły. Albo i nie potrzebuje, ale ja lubię fabułę. Poza tym, ta wymiana maili z K. o yaoi i estetyce campu sprawiła, że małe ja postanowiło napisać yaoi/pseudoyaoi świadomie campowe. Któż nie kocha parodii? A jak miło się takie pisze. Może się uda. Whatever. Let's mosey. Tytuł nieoficjalny: czego nie zrobię dla Szkłowskiego?</p><p>Estetyka celowego kiczu. Fiki są chyba nieco kampowe ex definitione, yaoi tym bardziej, a tu spróbowaliśmy pójść dalej. Niemniej, rzecz jest stara, z dwa lata ma pewnie, więc wszystkie te nowinki stylu, które teraz powoli wprowadzamy (a które widać, ja wiem, z rzeczy, które wiszą poza dyskiem, to na pewno w tych drobiazgach do Wiedźmina), tutaj się jeszcze nie znalazły. Ale są inne.</p><p>Tytuł z Sosnowskiego, drobna zmianka u , w niego "Pani" - w zbiorze <i>Poems, 2</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pana ręka na mym kolanie jest... urocza

**Author's Note:**

> Fili ma problem z tytułami. Ergo, tytuł roboczy: bo ten fanart, który wyśniłam, potrzebuje jakiejś fabuły. Albo i nie potrzebuje, ale ja lubię fabułę. Poza tym, ta wymiana maili z K. o yaoi i estetyce campu sprawiła, że małe ja postanowiło napisać yaoi/pseudoyaoi świadomie campowe. Któż nie kocha parodii? A jak miło się takie pisze. Może się uda. Whatever. Let's mosey. Tytuł nieoficjalny: czego nie zrobię dla Szkłowskiego?
> 
> Estetyka celowego kiczu. Fiki są chyba nieco kampowe ex definitione, yaoi tym bardziej, a tu spróbowaliśmy pójść dalej. Niemniej, rzecz jest stara, z dwa lata ma pewnie, więc wszystkie te nowinki stylu, które teraz powoli wprowadzamy (a które widać, ja wiem, z rzeczy, które wiszą poza dyskiem, to na pewno w tych drobiazgach do Wiedźmina), tutaj się jeszcze nie znalazły. Ale są inne.
> 
> Tytuł z Sosnowskiego, drobna zmianka u , w niego "Pani" - w zbiorze _Poems, 2_.

le motto:

 

_I gubiłem się w zakurzonej szybie_   
_sądząc, że ty się odbijasz, nie ja.  
 _Mówiłem ci:  
 _święto ciała zaczyna się o tej porze,  
 _włosy stroszą się i elektryzuje skóra.  
 _Świecisz w ciemnościach chłopcze,_  
 _masz mata._____

Pasewicz, _Mat o brzasku,_ fragmenty

 

  
    I

  
Parada wojskowa, jedna z wielu ostatnio – prezydent Shinra uznał, że społeczeństwo potrzebuje dowodu stałej, niezachwianej potęgi korporacji, zwłaszcza po buncie części SOLDIER i kłopotach z tą grupą terrorystów, AVALANCHE'em. Kolejne oddziały, kolejne służby maszerowały równo na nagrzanym słońcem placu, dziennikarze pisali relacje, fotoreporterzy pstrykali zdjęcia, sprzedawano kiełbaski, frytki, watę cukrową, lody i masę pamiątek. Sportowcy popisywali się umiejętnościami. Samoloty śmigały w powietrzu.  
    „Udany festyn", pomyślał z ulgą Tseng. Stał zaraz za Veldem, obok prezydentów, ochronę wzmocniono w obawie przed zamachem. Ale najwyraźniej nawet fanatycy mieli tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, by nie atakować pod nosem samego Srebrnego Generała, pozdrawiającego właśnie tłumy. Potem, zgodnie z planem, powinien w głównej loży złożyć przysięgę wierności Shinrze, w imieniu żołnierzy – oraz swoim własnym.  
    Wszystko szło zgodnie z harmonogramem, Sephiroth uklęknął, wypowiedział żądane słowa, czysto, bez zająknięcia, tak pewnie, że zgromadzeni mieszkańcy musieli uznać władzę korporacji za wieczną, skoro strzegą jej tak lojalni a potężni słudzy. Tseng zastanawiał się czasem, przez sekundę, jakie koleje losu sprawiły, że człowiek pokroju generała związał się tak ściśle z firmą, kim musiał być wcześniej, jak bardzo nie miał wyboru, skoro los jednego z jej psów, choćby najwspanialszego, zdawał się mu nie przeszkadzać – turk nie umiał znaleźć odpowiedzi.  
    Wtedy właśnie, kiedy atmosfera powoli ulegała odprężaniu, doszło do, czegoś, co opowiedziane w słowach wyglądało na jeden z typowych wypadków dnia codziennego, zdatne tylko do zapomnienia. Ale Tsengowi tamten obraz – kilka kadrów, chwila – miał utkwić w pamięci, stać się następną zagadką, jednych z dziesiątek, które otaczały kilka najważniejszych postaci w jego życiu. Co było swoistym paradoksem, bo jako turk wiedział o nich więcej niż ktokolwiek, towarzyszył im przez lata, znał plany dnia, kochanków, wrogów, przyjaciół, preferencje kulinarne tudzież dowolne inne – im więcej informacji miał, tym trudniej przychodziło mu stworzenie obrazu, fragmenty rozpadały mu się w umyśle, czasem tylko niespójne, czasem wręcz sprzeczne.  
    Sephiroth stał w loży, oddalony od wierchuszki państwa o te kilka zgodnych z etykietą kroków. Rufus, wiceprezydent, prywatnie syn obecnego prezydenta, który przez cały dzień sprawiał wrażenie naburmuszonego czy zdegustowanego (ostatnio często bywał taki, co jego ojciec pobłażliwie zwalał na okres dojrzewania, a Veld podejrzliwie obserwował), rozchmurzył się wyraźnie, chociaż próbował ciągle wyglądać na znudzonego – i bardzo, bardzo starannie unikał patrzenia na generała.  
    Rufus ubrał tego dnia pseudowojskowe buty, wysokie do kolan, czarne, skórzane – od prawdziwych paradnych oficerek różniło je tylko to, że miały z boku suwak, ułatwiający zakładanie. Wiceprezydent posiadał też staroświeckie obuwie, którego nałożenie czy ściągnięcie wymagało pomocy przynajmniej jednego człowieka, ale dzisiaj przed wyjściem zmitrężył za dużo czasu, by zdążyć je spokojnie założyć i ojciec kazał mu się nie wygłupiać, bo przecież na zdjęciach nikt nie zauważy. Co było oficjalnym powodem złego humoru chłopca.  
    Nagle, Tseng nie zauważył nawet kiedy, zamek w tych nieszczęsnych oficerkach wiceprezydenta rozsunął się – ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że na życzenie posiadacza, bo machał nogami, uderzając butem o nogę krzesła od dłuższej chwili – aż do samej podeszwy i usta nastolatka przez sekundę wykrzywił gniew. Turk wyobraził sobie, jak będzie wyglądał wieczór na najwyższych piętrach firmowego wieżowca i poczuł ból głowy. Młodszy Shinra zrobi awanturę, oczywiście, bo przecież, gdyby ojciec pozwolił mu ubrać jak chciał, to nic nie mogłoby się popsuć, nikt nie zobaczyłby jego, Rufusa, kompromitacji. Fakt, że w loży było dziesięć osób a rodzinno-korporacyjny fotograf na pewno miał tyle rozsądku, by nie uwieczniać tej sceny na taśmie, niewiele będzie prawdopodobnie rozpuszczonego dziedzica obchodził.  
    Turk zamierzał podejść, zapiąć te nieszczęsne buty, zmilczeć. Nic więcej nie mógł zrobić. Ale nim zdążył choćby drgnąć, ktoś już klęczał przy wiceprezydencie. Generał.  
    Suwaki przy oficerkach rozpieszczonych chłopców nie należały, oczywiście, do jego obowiązków, to były zajęcia godne ochroniarzy albo lokajów, albo kogokolwiek – tylko nie najwyższego rangą dowódcy SOLDIER, nie publicznie, na litość bogini!  
    Tseng uspokoił się w ułamku sekundy. To było nic. To było nic, mieszkańcy pewnie nawet nie zauważyli, a jeśli zauważyli, to nie wyciągnęli żadnych innych wniosków niż ten, że Sephiroth był uprzejmy wobec młodego zwierzchnika. Sam turk, opowiadając sobie potem to wydarzenie, nie mógł znaleźć w nim nic nadzwyczajnego. Paniczykowi rozpiął się bucik, wierny pies go zapiął. Niewinny drobiazg, ilekroć ubierał to w słowa, a ubierał zawsze, gdy sobie przypomniał, próbując pozbawić wspomnienie kłów.  
    W rzeczywistości, w tamtej chwili Tsengowi zaschło w gardle. Powstrzymał odruch przełknięcia śliny, wiedział, że zrobi to za głośno – chociaż może nie tak głośno jak nieszczęsny fotograf o typowo... artystycznych skłonnościach, który dodatkowo w połowie całej sceny – bo przecież była scena, jakże by inaczej: trzeba ułożyć spodnie, sprawdzić zamek, a potem zapiąć, ostrożnie, powoli, żeby tylko nie przytrzasnąć kawałka materiału, więc wygładzając tkaninę palcami, więc te smukłe dłonie nie mogły przesuwać się między kostką a kolanem krócej niż parę minut, nawet jeśli turk był pewien, że on zmieściłby się w kilkunastu sekundach (może właśnie dlatego nie był generałem ani nie rozbili jeszcze AVALANCHE'u, za mało precyzji – drwił głos w jego głowie, ironia, której chwytał się, żeby nie przełknąć jednak tej śliny) – fotograf, w każdym razie, wciągnął powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby, co w zapadłej ciszy brzmiało jak seria z karabinu; rękom, trzymającym aparat, zbielały kłykcie.  
    Tseng obiecał sobie nigdy już nie myśleć o Genesisie jako o jedynym aktorze w SOLDIER. Spojrzał na Velda, który utrzymał idealnie neutralny wyraz twarzy, potem potoczył wzrokiem po innych. Scarlet wachlowała się intensywnie, patrząc w punkt jakiś metr od Rufusa, co, turk wiedział, pozwalało kobiecie i tak objąć spojrzeniem generała (szerszy kąt widzenia, biologiczna cecha płci pięknej). Prezydent udawał, że nic nie zauważył, odwrócił się, zadał jakieś nieważne pytanie Heideggerowi, o wiele głośniej, niż było potrzeba. Tamten odpowiadał, także przesadnie donośnie – chociaż, pomyślał z przekąsem turk, ani chłopiec, ani generał nie wydali z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku – rzucając jakieś zdania, słowa, nie mające za grosz sensu, ba, nie respektujące nawet zasad składni albo gramatyki: być może dlatego, że będąc zwróconym twarzą do całej sceny próbował skupić wzrok na rozmówcy. Tseng żałował, iż nie widzi miny Rena, ale podwładny stał za nim, a nie mógł sobie pozwolić na spuszczenie młodszego Shinry z oka, dzisiaj miał być jego ochroną.  
    Spróbował zakląć rzeczywistość: Sephiroth zapinał wiceprezydentowi but. Koniec. Kropka. Nic więcej. Turk ostrożnie, cicho, kontrolowanie wypuścił powietrze i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak płytko oddycha. Być może słowa podziałałby lepiej, gdyby mógł zamknąć oczy, ale musiał patrzeć – obowiązek, lojalność, Veld, zastępca szefa, zaufanie, Veld – patrzył więc, klął, tłumaczył sobie, że nie dzieje się nic, że obaj są ubrani, że ma zbyt bujną wyobraźnię, że musi ograniczyć pornografię oraz wizyty w burdelach, że – ale czy generał naprawdę musiał klęczeć aż tak blisko, by dotykać Rufusa, a jeśli nawet, to czy musiał paradować bez koszuli, z nagim torsem – i czy, do wszystkich demonów, chłopiec nie mógł znieruchomieć, zamiast rytmicznie kołysać drugą nogą, jakby nigdy nic, jakby nie czuł ramion ani żeber, ani pośladków, o które... zawadzał – a skoro już naprawdę musieli, to czy Sephiroth nie mógłby chociaż zarzucić włosów do tyłu, za uszy, dzięki czemu nie wpadałyby młodemu Shinrze między biodra, nie ześlizgiwałyby się potem wzdłuż kolan, aż do samej ziemi. Końcówki były już ubrudzone kurzem i Tseng miał przeczucie, że Rufus o tym wie, choć nastolatek cały czas patrzył przed siebie, na plac, na sekundę nie spuściwszy oczu, z idealnie obojętną twarzą. Przeczucie zamieniło się w pewność, kiedy wiceprezydent, zupełnie przypadkiem rzecz jasna, nie racząc nawet spojrzeć w dół, przydeptał srebrne pasma. O ile turk się orientował, mocno.  
    Reakcja Sephirotha była niewidoczna, bo przecież musiał mieć głowę opuszczoną akurat tak, by sugerowała, że ostro zakończony podbródek spoczywa w okolicach –  
    Generał ShinRy zapina wiceprezydentowi korporacji wojskowy, paradny, wysoki but. Uprzejmy gest podwładnego wobec zwierzchnika. Tylko tyle. Uspokój wyobraźnię – rozsądne, wyważone zdania. Słowny opis wypadków. Jeszcze raz. Raz jeszcze. Wdech. Wydech. Stabilny puls. Tseng zaczynał sobie gratulować chłodnej głowy, popis zmierzał ku zakończeniu, zamek zapięto.  
    Aparat trzasnął cicho, jakiś element najwyraźniej nie zniósł napięcia. To znaczy, nacisku. Scarlet westchnęła coś o upale. Heidegger umilkł raptownie. Prezydent miał tyle rozsądku, żeby się nie obracać i nie sprawdzać, co wywołało taką reakcję. Tseng usłyszał oddech Rena. Veld skrzywił lekko usta, mrucząc cicho „prawie flic-flac albo inne fouette, talent się marnuje", zdegustowany. Rufus, bardzo, bardzo powoli, bardzo, bardzo nie patrząc, co robi, założył nogę na nogę. Przesuwając stopę od kostki do bioder Sephirotha, potem – turk skupił się na słowie: dalej (wiceprezydent miał najwyraźniej nadal młodzieńczo giętkie stawy). Wojskowy musiał podnieść głowę, ale chłopiec nadal nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, podkurczył za to nogę, w geście, który byłby uroczo dziecięcy, gdyby nie fakt, że przejechał – niespiesznie – wypastowaną skórą po torsie i szyi mężczyzny, a potem uniósł mu podeszwą podbródek jeszcze wyżej.  
    I nareszcie oderwał wzrok od horyzontu.  
    — Dziękuję, generale — uprzejmy, spokojny głos, stopa, która wreszcie opadła za kolano. Tseng zdecydował w tamtym momencie, że Veld ma stuprocentową rację: na wiceprezydenta należy uważać, bo to wyrachowana, podła żmija (Verdot użył innych, delikatniejszych jeszcze eufemizmów).  
    — Proszę, panie prezydencie — ton Sephirotha był równie neutralny, idealnie zgodny z etykietą. Żołnierz podniósł się, odszedł te przepisowe kilka kroków, strzepnął kurz ze spodni, pomachał ręką do pozostałych jeszcze na placu ludzi, którzy rzeczywiście byli całkowicie nieświadomi odgrywanej nad nimi sceny. Aplauz. Koniec pokazu.

  
    II

Ruszyli do samochodów. Rufus szukał spojrzeniem ojca, ale ten je celowo omijał. Kiedy już mieli wsiadać, wiceprezydent stwierdził – zażądał – rozkazał:  
    — Generał jedzie ze mną, dobrze? — Obecni zastygli, znowu. Prezydent wzruszył ramionami, co najwyraźniej oznaczało zgodę. Verdot skinął na Tsenga:  
    — Jedziesz z nimi. Dzisiaj jesteś ochroniarzem wiceprezydenta. — Rufus zaczął oczywiście protestować, tłumacząc, że doprawdy nie sądzi, aby ktokolwiek mógł go skrzywdzić w towarzystwie Sephirotha, ale Veld uciął jego marudzenie krótkim:  
    — Ochrona to nie jedyne zadanie turków, panie wiceprezydencie. Innym jest, na przykład, zbieranie informacji – pragnę przypomnieć, iż mamy na głowie organizację terrorystyczną i wyciek danych po naszej stronie.  
    — I podejrzewasz mnie? — oczy Rufusa zwęziły się w maleńkie szparki.  
    — Z całym szacunkiem: podejrzewam wszystkich, panie wiceprezydencie. Tseng, do samochodu, śpieszymy się — ostatnia komenda była wypowiedziana tonem, z którym nawet młody Shinra postanowił nie polemizować.  
    Turk siadł z przodu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, kto zajmie miejsce za kierowcą, ale najwyraźniej Sephiroth był jednym z ludzi rozpuszczających prezydenckie książątko w każdej dziedzinie – wcześniejsze przedstawienie dowodem – bo pozwolił mu siąść za Tsengiem bez słowa sprzeciwu. Co zresztą okazało się nie mieć znaczenia, gdyż już w minutę po odjeździe Rufus leżał z głową na kolanach generała, nakryty jego płaszczem, wtulony w mężczyznę jak dziecko, szepczący coś, czego turk nie mógł dosłyszeć – żołnierz spuścił dźwiękoszczelną szybę ledwie weszli do auta. Sam widok i tak był zaskakujący. Agent rzucił okiem na szofera, ale mina tamtego była nieprzenikniona.  
    — Oni tak zawsze? — zapytał w końcu, przewracając oczami. Forma pytania nie była zgodna z żadną etykietą, jednak Tseng miał wrażenie, że w mężczyźnie dostrzega pewną zawziętość, upartą siłę przetrwania, typową dla ludzi ze slumsów – dworskie maniery na niewiele by się tu zdały. Kierowca milczał, ale szpieg nie ustawał w próbach:  
    — Gdybyś widział, jaki spektakl odstawili na paradzie... Bogini! I ja muszę robić dzisiaj za ochroniarza. Ciężki kawałek chleba.  
    — A co się działo? — w głosie rozmówcy pojawiła się ciekawość. Tseng rozmyślał, czy rozmowy z przednich siedzeń są słyszalne z tyłu. Że są nagrywane był pewien.  
    — Wiceprezydentowi rozpiął się but — akcentował każdy wymawiany wyraz. Szofer zerknął do tyłu, na jego twarzy wykwitł porozumiewawczy uśmieszek.  
    — Ha, te-en typ butów – tia-a, co ja już widziałem... 'resztą, nie sądzę, żeby wiceprez'nt dojechał do korporacji w bucikach, założę się, że generał go będzie na rękach wnosić, bo książątko zmęczone. Tia, czego ja już nie widziałem... Od piętnastu lat jeżdżę z wiceprez'ntem, kobity, mężczyźni, czasem takie, no – trochę dzieciaki, wiesz, co mam na myśli, no ale i wiceprezydent smarkacz jeszcze – pojedynczo, grupami, stadami, z zabawkami, bez zabawek. Czego to ludzie nie umieją wykorzystać, nie pomyślałbyś – więcej jak z pornoli się nauczyłem – przynajmniej moja stara nie narzeka na nudę, nawet, gada, koleżanki jej zazdroszczą – te baby! Przekleństwo i radość jedyna żywota, no, poza możliwością służenia Shinrze, jasna rzecz. — Mężczyzna najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie, z kim rozmawia. — T'że sporo mi się tego tałatajstwa przez wóz przewinęło. Generał to, oczywiście, co innego — lekceważący ton kierowcy zmieniał się całkowicie, kiedy mówił o Sephirothie. — Generał jest bohaterem. I, tak na moje, jedynym przyjacielem tego chłopaka – wiceprez'nta, 'naczy. Jedynym, którego woziłem więcej niż parę razy. Dobra dyszka mija, jak pierwszy raz go widziałem – i cią-ągle jest przy wiceprez'ncie. Dba o niego więcej jak prez'nt, tak na moje – a-ale! Co ja tam wiem, ja prosty człek jest.  
    — Nie mam przy sobie dyktafonu. Ani nie protokołuję. To rozmowa poza pracą — skłamał gładko Tseng, ale szofer tylko się roześmiał.  
    — Eee tam! Wszystko i tak notowane, każdy wóz ma pluskwiacza, a bo to ja durny jestem i nie wiem? Za dużo się widziało, żeby mnie wywalili, jak coś, to od razu – paf, kulka w łeb, dla mnie i dla żony, ale gdzie wtedy drugiego takiego znajdą? Nowego wtajemniczać będą? Trudniej mnie ruszyć jak ciebie albo twojego szefa, uwierz staremu.  
    — Czyli oni tak zawsze? — Turk pominął milczeniem ostatnią uwagę, wpatrzony w tylne siedzenie. Rozmówca miał rację, Sephiroth ściągał właśnie oficerki Rufusowi.  
    Robili z tego jeszcze większy cyrk niż z zapinania – inaczej nie można było nazwać opieranie obcasów na ramionach, zaplatanie kolan wokół szyi czy rozchylanie nóg na całą szerokość limuzyny przy zwykłym zdejmowaniu butów. Tym razem jednak obaj wyglądali na ubawionych, co nasunęło Tsengowi myśl, że cała poprzednia akcja była rodzajem ekskluzywnego żartu, a to, co widzi teraz, to złośliwość skierowana w jego stronę, zwłaszcza, że pasażerowie mogli zawsze zaciągnąć zasłony, oddzielające ich od niedyskretnych spojrzeń z przednich foteli.  
    — Tia. Albo i bardziej. Aby to raz się tapicerkę z krwi czyściło! A jak to fatalnie, schodzi – plamy ostają, zapach ostaje, diabelstwo jedne!  
    — Krew — powtórzył agent, patrząc na żołnierza, który gładził właśnie chłopca po twarzy z czułością, która nawet w ocenie szpiega wyglądała na szczerą. — Czyją krew? Generała?  
    — Tia-a, jego też, pewnie, bywa. Ale częściej wiceprez'nta.  
    Turk spróbował dopasować w umyśle wizję Rufusa, obsesyjnie łaknącego kontroli z Rufusem-masochistą. Za nic nie chciały się zgrać. Spróbował połączyć w takim razie Sephirotha, którego widział dzisiaj, widział teraz, z człowiekiem, który mógłby dla przyjemności ranić tego samego nastolatka, któremu przed godziną pozwalał deptać sobie włosy. Z niewiele lepszym skutkiem, obrazy były zbyt różne – do tego ten pierwszy nijak nie pasował do wizerunku Srebrnego Generała, Demona z Wutai. Pomyślał, że pójdzie z tym wszystkim do Velda.  
    Przez resztę drogi słuchał opowieści o bujnym życiu erotycznym młodszego Shinry, opowieści, które w dużej mierze znał z raportów – aczkolwiek musiał przyznać, że gawęd szofera słuchało się znacznie lepiej, niewątpliwie też pełne były interesujących, a pomijanych w papierach, szczegółów. Wymienili się też kilkoma sposobami na spranie krwi, kiedy soli akurat nie ma w pobliżu.  
    Kiedy wysiadali, Tseng przekonał się, że słowa kierowcy są pewne niczym wróżba donny Laury, najlepszej wróżki w dzielnicy jego dzieciństwa – Sephiroth w rzeczy samej niósł śpiącego Rufusa na rękach. Zatrzymał się, patrząc na turka tym niepokojącym, niewzruszonym wzrokiem. Agent także przystanął.  
    — Wyruszam z misją. Lada dzień — zaczął w końcu wojskowy — i, być może, na długo. To, jak pewnie wiesz, może być nawet – nie tak bardzo łatwe jak zwykle. A tutaj, w Midgarze, macie swoje kłopoty i — w głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiała dziwna nuta, trochę wahania, trochę namysłu, jakby nie wiedział do końca, jakim tonem mówić — wy, turki, zajmiecie się Rufusem, prawda? Zadbacie, żeby się mu nic nie stało, tak? Życzyłbym sobie, żebyście zadbali — teraz wszelkie wahanie zniknęło, pojawiała się za to groźba.  
    Tseng przez sekundę nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem nie jest wzruszony, uczucie, którego nie zaznał od czasu, gdy ostatni raz widział Aerith. Na wszelki wypadek uznał, że nie; tak było bardziej profesjonalnie, poza tym, niespecjalnie lubił wiceprezydenta.  
    — To nasza praca — odpowiedział więc, najuczciwiej, jak w tamtym momencie mógł. Ale Sephiroth odwrócił się już i szedł do windy, cały czas trzymając chłopca, także turk nie wiedział nawet, czy generał go usłyszał. Tseng patrzył jak tamten odchodzi i z powodu, którego sam nie pojmował, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tych ubabranych, prawie czarnych końcówek włosów.

**Author's Note:**

> Pełny wiersz Pasewicza:
> 
>  
> 
> **Mat o brzasku**
> 
>  
> 
> Wypiliśmy trochę, wiec zaszło słońce.  
> Przed przejazdem kolejowym ustawiona szachownica.  
> Dróżnik jak kot. I gubiłem się w zakurzonej szybie  
> sądząc, że ty się odbijasz, nie ja.
> 
> Resztę milczenia we mnie otwierał ten widok:  
> taksówki ciągnące pod górę, wyjące jak w procesji,  
> przy każdym zakręcie.  
> Mówiłem ci:  
> święto ciała zaczyna się o tej porze,  
> włosy stroszą się i elektryzuje skóra.
> 
> Kto posłał te metalowe chrząszcze, ażeby błądziły  
> po wąskich drogach? To jedynie cię zajmowało:  
> ruch skoczka i przegrana, za pierwszym razem  
> przełknięta jak zimna herbata.
> 
> Tego się spodziewałem.  
> Ryku silników, powolnego dudnienia, kurzu na wargach.  
> Mówiłem, jadą z pobliskiego miasteczka,  
> mówiłem, oczyść się, rękawem przetrzyj, albo  
> wstań i umyj.  
> Odpowiedź zawsze była ta sama.
> 
> Świecisz w ciemnościach chłopcze,  
> masz mata.


End file.
